Fallen the truth after their mortal life
by LikeAnOreo
Summary: After the curse was over, they had their last change to fall in love for the first time and last but what if there was a change after all? What happened after that night when the 3 angels and 2 nephilims were watching them what happened with lucinda and Daniel? They would be together forever doesn't matter what…they would find the truth behind their past.
1. Chapter 1

After the curse was over, they had their last change to fall in love for the first time and last but what if there was a change after all? What happened after that night when the 3 angels and 2 nephilims were watching them what happened with lucinda and Daniel? They would be together forever doesn't matter what…they would find the truth behind their past. –This is Not mine obviously I really admire Lauren Kate she is an amazing writer who showed me the beauty of this books. Please comment below :D

-Look up there- Luce pointed at the shining star in the sky.

-its beautiful, Ive never seen it before- Daniel slowly moved his hand until he reached her hand, her hearth started beating faster and faster, it was like if he took her breath away.

"You just met him lucinda… what are you doing? Letting a strange grab your hand? Get close like this to you?" she was thinking but…No…he was not a stranger somehow she knew him. Somehow this felt right. This felt so perfect.

They were completely quiet but it wasn't awkward as she expected, he locked their fingers together and gave her a smile like only he could give it, nervously she laughed and right when they were staring at each other a warm feeling ran Lucinda's body, she lay her head in his shoulder and looked at the sky but the shining star they both caught wasn't there anymore… she closed her eyes slowly without even noticing it until she fell asleep.

-Luce wake up or you will be late- Nora said while shaking her.

-Daniel…- she mumbled –Daniel…-

-Lucinda- Nora repeated.

-Mommy- she sat scared in bed wide opening her eyes.

-I'm not your mom but If you don't wake up and take a shower I will ground you like one, we are 2 hours late and all you did was talking asleep saying over over Daniel-

-What?!- Luce looked at her before getting in the shower.

-yes 2 hours- Nora answered.

-No not that what I was saying?-

-Daniel…by the way who is him?-

Luce wasn't sure to tell her or not she wasn't sure if it was just a dream… because if it wasn't what happened? Why she woke up in her room? Probably it was just a dream.

Those violet eyes, his arms and face was so perfect, yeah was just a dream luce told to herself just a dream.

She ran out of the shower and put jeans and a black shirt on, she brushed her hair and smiled.

-I'm ready-

-Finally-

-but I am hungry-

-here- Said nora handing her a cookie.

-thank you- she bite it and put it in her pocket.

They both walked to the 3rd class even though it was left just 15 minutes.

They walked in and anyone seemed to pay attention to the time they were at the class she sat next to someone she didn't bothered to see who but something caught her attention… something red… a scarf red she immediately raised her head and looked at the person next to her, it was him. The guy from last night, Daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey- he said looking at her.

-Hey- Luce blushed when she think about the possibility that she might fell asleep yesterday which is probably what happened –What…what happened last night?-

-Well You fell asleep on my shoulder but I carried you, I was in the hall kind of lost and a girl called Nora started screaming saying what I was doing to you so she pulled my scarf and almost jumped on me to leave you but I told her you fell asleep while we were outside and she told me where was your room- He laughed a bit. –But you looked beautiful sleeping-

Again that feeling of a warm sensation was in luce body did he felt the same way?

-What else can you tell me about you beside your name is Daniel and you was meant to meet your friend last night?- Luce said trying to change the subject.

-Grigori- he said but she seemed not to understand –Oh sorry I mean my last name is Grigori, I lived with my Mom and Dad, I'm Only child and well I'm 17- he said but she felt like she knew more about him she wanted to know more and she was waiting for him to say something else but he didn't so she understood that he was waiting for her to answer the same question.

-Lucinda, Lucinda Price is my name and I'm only child too as you know I'm from texas and I'm 17, getting use to this…and- before she could say the rest the bell ring and Nora called Luce.

-Luce?-

-I'm here- she said.

Nora went where Luce and Daniel where and luce noticed that Nora couldn't take her eyes off Daniel… it was weird because it make her feel jealous somehow.

-You are the guy from last night- she said shyly –I'm sorry for trying to beat you but I thought you drugged her or something and wanted to, well you know but I see you both know each other-

-Yes we do, I found her- he said while he looked at luce.

-What did you said?- Luce immediately asked she felt something kind of a déjà vu when he pronounced those words but right before she knew why that feeling went off.

-I found you last night outside smelling a peony- his eyes where more violet than usual, and in her eyes she could clearly see confusion, but it wasn't because she made him repeat those words it was something else.

-Oh yes you did- She laughed trying to forget that weird feeling she had.

-so is break now- he said looking at his watch –we have 2 hours until the next period of class-

-Yes Luce what you will do right now?- Nora asked.

-Actually, I wanted to ask her if she wanted to take a coffee to be honest I haven't take breakfast and I'm hungry- Daniel said.

-Me too- Luce said –let's take breakfast together-

-so we can talk more- he ended.

-Oh my god- Nora said letting a naughty laugh slip from her lips.

-what?- luce asked now looking at her friend.

-I…I have to go- she ran out the class, something unusual.

-so what do you want to eat?- He said standing up and taking his books and Luce's books.

-Thank you- she smiled –mmm Croissant and coffee?-

-I know the perfect place for that- he carried the books to his locker and Hold her hand something she didn't expected and when they were walking to the place that Daniel know she got a text message, she took her phone out and read it was from Nora.

Nora:

OMG you both completed each other sentence that's something big you both are meant to be but if you don't want him its okay for me I would gladly take it Lol Just kidding but his eyes are from other world.

Luce couldn't avoid giggling after reading it Nora always with that attitude, it remind her of someone, someone she probably met before a long time ago that she can't even remember the name it was something with A…A…

-Damn- she cursed loudly and regretted it when she realized Daniel was staring at her.

-What's wrong?-

-Nothing- she hurried Him–I was trying to remember a name of a friend but I cant remember guess was way too long ago- she smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

They went to the restaurant Daniel knew, they talked, laughed and they got into a point where they only stared at each other.

She had something that any other girl had, her eyes, her hair was like if they had a story and he couldn't find out what was it, all he knew was that he would keep her.

- So my friend told me about it and right before I could stop it they got me into the pool- Luce laughed when she heard what Daniel said –That was funny and weird I never expected that to happen, what have been the weirdest thing in your life?-

-well are you ready to hear how weird Lucinda Price is? – She joked trying to make a "serious" face.

-I'm willing to take the risk Miss Price- he smiled.

-okay here we go, mom says I used to talk to "Shadows", she says she never could see any shadow but I used to chase them all around the garden when I was around 5-

-Shadows? – Something on his expression changed, he had a dream about something with shadows but he wouldn't tell her he only felt kind of curious.

-Yes, so now you can call me the weirdest person in the world-

-No I used to Say I was on an adventure searching for something really important- he never told this to anyone but he felt like he could tell her everything –I used to take my dad's pen and draw the place where that treasure is, where that price is-

-Did you ever found it? – Luce asked curious.

-No, never- he paused –now that I look at those draws they seem like nothing more than little kid draws-

-Such a shame-

-Yes it is-

There was a light was like a light that sometimes appeared around her that he never thought he would see which make him think that there are only two possibilities a) there's something with Lucinda or b) he was crazy after all, Probably B. yeah.

-So? - Luce asked and Daniel Looked confused at her.

-so? - He asked back waiting for her to repeat what she said.

-I think it's time to go back- she took out 20 dollars and put them over the table.

-Oh no Lucinda, I will pay-

-Luce- She looked at him with a big smile –Call me Luce –

-I will pay Luce- He said slowly and enjoying pronouncing Luce instead of Lucinda.

He went inside to pay and luce was just staring at him and giving a few steps back to have a better view of him, of his blond hair and his good sculpture body but right while she was stepping back a car wheels brusquely stopped a few cm before Lucinda, she screamed when she heard and felt the car almost over her she tried to keep calm but right before she could even think what did just happen she had Daniel's arms around her, protecting her.

All the way back to classes they walked holding hands this time he would make sure to keep an eye on her but unfortunately they didn't had other hour together until the afternoon and luce already had verified that.

-See you later luce- He kissed her hand and slowly walked away from her.

-How was it?- Nora leaned over Luce –I want every detail, even the dirty ones- before she could even loose Daniel from sight Nora was already questioning her.

-dirties? We only went to eat something and drink coffee-

-If you say so- Nora couldn't avoid using her flirty tone.

-We talked and talked and talked- she mumbled while she was thinking about him, Daniel, about how his arms seemed to make every little feeling disappear.

-Love is in the air- Nora singed and danced around Luce.

-What are you talking about?- she shake her head.

-You heard me- Nora laughed and winked at Luce.

-from where do you take all those ideas? - trying to hide the fact that she was blushing in that right moment she walked into the class they had but when they came in there was only 1 person inside was a tall guy with big green eyes but he couldn't see much because he was wearing a long sweater, he stared at luce for a moment and walked out the class.

-Who is him? - Luce immediately asked.

-I was about to ask you the same- Nora rubbed her eyes in disbelieve of the guy she just saw. – I have never seen him around but oh lord he can come in all my classes I wouldn't mind-

His eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

There was something familiar on him but it was frustrating for her to get that feeling and then suddenly feel like he was just a stranger, she couldn't think about anything else until she thought she saw something out the window but when she focused on the window it was gone  
-what's wrong?- Nora noticed her sudden change of humor.  
- oh nothing don't worry-  
The whole class she had her mind somewhere else just trying to find out what was wrong. Since she met that boy, Daniel, things changed somehow was just a day ago and she felt like there was something missing a part of her life missing.  
-have plans for tonight?- Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, she didn't mind even though he was still a stranger for her.  
-hey there- she looked at him.  
-how was your day?-  
-tired- she gasped  
-go to bed, sleep and see you tomorrow morning in the first class and if im here first you will have to kiss my cheek. Do we have a deal?- he said playful like a little kid.  
-we have a deal- she laughed and right as he said she went straight to bed begging nora not to wake her up in the middle of the night for some crazy hungry moment.  
-are you insane?!- arianne yelled at cam. -you will get us into a big problem!-  
-I had to see them closer, I only saw her and she is Lucinda her face her eyes her lips but her soul was kind of empty when I looked at her I couldn't see her soul it wasn't there or it was locked Arianne maybe we could change all this-  
-hell no the throne will kill us right after making us blind and taking off our wings- she sighed -cam listen they made a decision, their decision, this is how things are supposed to be now-  
-no is not they will die!-  
-not now-  
-how do you know? They are humans! Humans die everyday thousand of them die-  
-why do you care about them now?-  
-I've always care what are you talking about?-  
-shhhh- arianne walked around the room.  
-what? I'm not going to shh-  
-quiet- she ordered -i feel like someone is here-  
-Luce- he whispered and in that moment Luce opened her eyes, she was in her bed sweating and her heart was beating fast.  
-just a dream- she told herself -was just a dream-


	5. Chapter 5

-just a dream- she told herself -was just a dream- she looked for her phone to see the time and it was 3 am, she stand up a.d went for water but on her way she thought she felt someone chasing her and it didn't feel good it felt like something dark was chasing her. -focus Luce you want water, you are getting water in a normal place with a lot of people around, nothing to be scared about-  
-what are you doing up so late?- a deep voice asked, she immediately though "I've heard that voice before..  
-who's there?- Luce stopped.  
-what are you doing up so late?-  
-getting water now who are you?- she know that voice she know it.  
-Cambrielle?-  
He was behind her hidden into the darkness but when he heard his name from her lips he paralyzed and stepped back disappearing in the darkness.  
the next day everything was dark, Luce wasn't sure if that was just a dream or it actually happened probably was just a dream no more.  
His name, Cambrielle...Cam...  
In that moment everything went dark for Luce and when she opened her eyes she was in a dark forest trying to find something but she did t know what was it, she walked around and she stopped when she saw something was shining on the found a necklace but before she could assimilate what shape it has she heard her name.  
-Luce?!- that voice -Lucinda!-  
When she turned around to see who was calling her, all she could see was a shadow coming closer and closer to her, she stepped back but the shadow was taking all in and once again everything went black.  
-Lucinda you're awake thanks god- Nora hugged her.  
-where im?- she whispered.  
-nursery- his voice, that was the voice she heard.  
-Daniel-  
-you really got me worried- he looked at her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.  
-what happened?- luce was really confuse and a horrible headache was staring.  
-I was about to ask you the same- Nora touched Luce face -a guy behind you catches you when you passed out and damn you have fever-  
-go to classes- Daniel took Luce in his arms even though he didn't know why she was just a girl he met a bit ago but he felt like he had to protect her but he felt like what was about to happen was something big -I will stay here with her-


	6. Chapter 6

terrible things are about to happen- cam mumbled.  
-what do you mean?- Roland asked and frowned.  
-someone went to visit her- Annabelle hurry to say -even when I thought that person would be arriane, not you-  
-I'm sorry, but I had to-  
-why cam?!- arriane asked  
-I heard it- he whispered -she knows who im, she remember unconsciously, but she does!-  
-what the heck are you talking about?!- Arriane, just like the rest of them couldn't believe what he was saying and it was hard for him to understand how or why.  
-she knows my name she said my name last night...-  
-last night?! Damn cam! What are you trying to do?!-  
-I dont know, a change?-  
-a change on what?- Said Roland but it was in a soft tone like considering what cam was saying.  
-they had a curse right?- cam continued -any of us believed that it actually could be broken but it could what if this also can be?!-  
-cam...- Annabelle sighs -this time is not a curse-  
-then what is it?- he was loosing control on himself any of them Understand what he was saying but it was because any of them heard her saying his name. His name the clue!  
-okay give me a chance to prove you im right and one you all believe me we can I dont know try to do something-  
-I dont Think is a...-  
-please- cam begged.  
-fine- arriane agreed.  
Back in the nursery luce was just staring at daniel but suddenly he started holding his head.  
-daniel whats wrong?-  
Too many voices were whispering, talking at the same time maybe 4 or 5, they seemed to be arguing but wasnt clear for daniel.  
-do you hear it?- he asked her.  
-hear what?- luce looked confused at him.  
-oh nothing i think i need more rest at night-  
-couldn't sleep Last night?-  
-not really-  
-Lucinda?-  
Daniel and luce turned to see who was it but there was no one by the door and again a shadow was placed by the door but daniel couldn't see it only hear it.


	7. Chapter 7

Too many voices were whispering, talking at the same time maybe 4 or 5, they seemed to be arguing but wasn't clear for daniel.  
-do you hear it?- he asked her.  
-hear what?- luce looked confused at him.  
-oh nothing i think i need more rest at night-  
-couldn't sleep Last night?-  
-not really-  
-Lucinda?-  
Daniel and luce turned to see who was it but there was no one by the door and again a shadow was placed by the door but daniel couldn't see it only hear it.  
Daniel noticed the look on luce she was staring at the door and even though for a moment he thought it was fear in her eyes ot wasn't fear at all. -Lucinda, Daniel- the shadow said. No wait it wasn't the shadow it was someone inside the shadow calling them.  
Luce walked slowly to the shadow and touched it but nothing happened, Daniel was confused why she was touching the door?  
-there must be a way- she mumbled  
-a way for what?- Daniel got up and walked to her.  
-a way to get inside the shadow- after saying that she realized he might think she is crazy or maybe he also see it because he could hear it.  
-shadow?- he stated at the door trying to see what she was seeing.  
-the voice,our names it came from here- she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice when she said that.  
-cam I don't think we should- Roland said.  
-I don't know about you but I will get them back- they were hiding inside the room and cam started transforming the shadow giving shape to it, luce stared surprised but daniel only could see a weird light coming from the door.  
-I think we can get in- luce was more than ready to find out what was going on.  
-I am not really sure what are you talking about but if you wanna crash with a door let me do it with you- he said trying to make her laugh, which perfectly worked, he held her hand and luce slowly stepped into the shadow. Once they were in the shadow closed the door shape and they were in a black hole.  
-wow- Daniel said and he got a strange feeling on his back. They stated walking without direction until they heard laughs and walked following the laughs.

(Thank you for the reviews it means a lot to me :) )


	8. Chapter 8

-what are you waiting for?- cam walked after Daniel and Luce.  
-coming-  
-Roland?- cam whispered.  
-what?-  
-Roland?- he whispered again.  
-what cam?-  
-do you smell it?-  
-smell what?-  
-it smells like...-  
-stop don't say it is enough that you got us both into this just walk-  
-but just smell..- once again cam got interrupted.  
-if you don't walk and say one more thing about the smell I will leave you by yourself here-  
-fine..-  
-now be quiet and walk-  
-not even Daniel would be so boring and moody- cam mumbled  
-repeat that!-  
-I'm walking- he walked fast and stepped out the announcer.  
-you are such a case-  
Cam laughed a dark, sinister laugh and Luce heard it.  
-Cam- she knew his voice.  
-w...what did you just said?-  
-cam- she looked curious at him, his face loosed color was white as paper.  
-cam, Roland, Gabbe, arriane-  
-do you know who cam is?- she was shocked staring at him and he was holding his head seemed like he was having a really bad headache and suddenly his face turned red and fell to the ground.  
-DANIEL- she didn't know what to do. -someone please someone HELP-  
Meanwhile cam and Roland where behind some bushes watching that scene. Roland was about to go help but cam could read his moves and stopped him.  
-what?! You will let daniel die?-  
Without saying a word cam pointed at molly who was coming from the old church.  
-Help- Luce was about to break into tears for the frustration, for the first time she was way too confuse to think clearly and know what to do. Daniel was laying on the ground with face red and sweaty, his eyes were as gray as the sky above them colorless there was no violet to his eyes now at all, he closed them and luce got in panic.  
Cam and Roland thought that molly would realize they were anachronisms but instead of molly realizing penny helped luce and daniel.  
-this game you are playing is now dangerous cam, that girl doesn't know who are they she thinks it's daniel and luce from her time- Roland couldn't calm a lot of crazy possibilities went through his mind -what kind of punishment are we going to get for this... What will that girl tells them-

(thank u so much for the comments I really appreciate them and I will try checking more my grammar I'm sorry I write it on my phone the story so sometimes it change the words or combine the dialogues I'm sorry about it hope u guys like chapter 8 xx)


	9. Chapter 9

-punishment?- cam smiled -exactly what I am waiting for-  
-what?! you are out of your mind-  
-why would they punish us?- that malicious look on his eyes wasn't good at all -for walking in announcers?-  
-Daniel? Luce?- the girl was clearly confuse but immediately helped them.  
-how do you know my name?-

A snowflake landed on Daniel's another, and another, and more until a storm of flurries filled the air and the whole world turned into white and cold.  
"Where I am" Daniel looked around trying to figure it out but everything was white and a strange feeling in his chest wasn't helping him at all he felt like he have been through this pain before, A lot to be more specific... Like if something inside of him just broke. He didn't know where he was all he knew was that it was a dark a really dark afternoon the cold air was chilling him to the bones but the pain in his chest was even worst. He finally decided to walk and find out where he was and he immediately recognized ..a cemetery. He walked but without any direction until he saw a girl hidden behind some gates her hair reminded him of... No it couldn't be her. He slowly walked closely but he felt like she wasn't alone so he took other way to see better what was happening.  
When he finally found a good place to spy he stated at the girl trying to see her face and she looked like Luce a lot but the girl who was there wasn't Luce couldn't be Luce she had confusion, fear, and tiredness reflected on her face. Then he noticed she was looking at a grave. "Lucinda Müller" he read out loud and a flashback came.  
He was holding the most important person in his life he wasn't ready to let her go, he knew was important, he knew it was HER, but he was afraid to stop holding her tight to look who she was, after some minutes slowly he moved his face and looked at her eyes. Luce... Fire, fire everywhere, pain, tears, a soul who would be wandering to find a new body and a light a despicable light coming from above.

Daniel opened his eyes, he immediately sat and took a deep breath of air, his throat was hurting, his body was still cold from that place, his skin was white as snow what was that? Why did Luce was there? Was a dream? Was just a weird dream? Yeah but the snow the fire, her smell, her touch, her eyes all that felt so real.  
-look who finally woke up- the girl who helped them wasn't sure why was Daniel on the floor yet.  
-where is Luce?-  
-she is taking a nap- Luce was in the room next to it sleeping or at least is why penny thought she was doing. After Daniel passed out her and penny didn't said a word Luce was way too worry so penny sent her to an empty room to take rest.  
-I need to see her- he demanded -Now-

(okay guys I tried making this chapter a bit longer for all ur beautiful reviews I really appreciate it so thank u hope u guys enjoy -much love )


	10. Chapter 10

Luce was sitting by the window staring at the dark blue sky thinking about what was going on, why she had this strong feelings toward Daniel? But before she could keep on thinking someone interrupted. -lucinda- his voice was raspy, he knew that voice so she didn't felt the necessity of turning to see who was it.

-hey you-

-say my name-

-no-

-you know who I'm?-

-yes-

-say my name-

-no- Lucinda repeated.

-say it and I will clear all your doubts- A cool air filled the room and she knew he was gone.

-that was...- cam couldn't believe what his eyes just saw. Was it a trick? He ran to the door of her room to check if luce was okay but before he could hide again Luce turned around and her eyes met his green eyes.

-cam- she whispered.

-luce- he couldn't stop himself now so he walked to her with his arms open till he reached her into a tight hug.

-where have u been?-

-what?- Luce she was Lucinda right now the Lucinda he knew.

-I have missed you cam-

-I have missed you too luce- before saying something else he felt him he felt his presence in the room. -what are you doing here? How you made her remember?- cam was still holding her in his arms.

-I can go- he whispered at cam's ear making him feel like that was a single person answer so lice wouldn't hear. -but once I go she won't remember anything again-

-how you do it?- cam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

-stop wasting your time and talk to her before I get bored of you and I leave- a malefic laugh came from the dark.

-Luce listen- cam lifted her face up and looked into her eyes -i promise you I will get you back- Get you back... Those words he wasn't sure if he meant get her memory back or get her HER back.

-sweet words wrong person, leave Lucinda alone she is mine- the voice said and immediately disappeared, Luce passed out on cam's arms.

-no please damn Lucifer- cam was frustrated. He had her in his arms... Her Lucinda the beautiful angel for who he would give up on anything. Someone knocked the door room, he lay Lucinda on bed and jumped out the window fast spreading his big winds and hiding into the darkness.

-Luce?- Daniel opened the door.

(heey yes I have heard about the movie I'm not really happy about it u know the books are way better than the movies unless they actually work on it they can represent the book otherwise it will be a poor adaptation what about u? What do u think about the movie?)


End file.
